


Burnt Cookies.

by fandomismyship



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cookies, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 20:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6092914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomismyship/pseuds/fandomismyship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request made;</p><p>"Sam burnt the cookies."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burnt Cookies.

**Author's Note:**

> Look at who is back to writing (hint: it's me.)

Gabriel hadn't been too pleased about being pulled away to deal with an angel that had decided to throw a little fit in the middle of New York during his alone time with Sam. However, the Archangel had little choice. What? Sam's puppy dog eyes were impossible to say no to. Nobody could if they tried to. They were an endless void of guilt tripping and manipulation. The whole situation was made even worse by the fact Gabriel had to leave his cookies in the oven. Sure, he could click his fingers and have them appear but it was far too much fun having a flour fight with Sam the first time to never repeat the experience.

Thankfully, the job was not a long one. The angel had a few screws lose within his Grace but he was harmless, really. All it took was for Gabriel to grab him and drag him to Heaven. They could decide what to do with him for themselves. The Trickster had a boyfriend waiting for him on Earth. A tall, handsome, strong and- stupid.

A stupid, big, shaggy haired idiot of a boyfriend. A freakin' soul his Grace had decided was the one for him that couldn't do one simple thing. The scent of burnt cookies invaded Gabriel's scent and not gagging at the offensive smell was a minor miracle (and Gabriel was an expert in miracles). How could somebody leave poor cookie dough to turn black? Leave smoke to float away with the sweet taste of the first bite. Sam was evil and a cookie murderer.

Opening the oven, Gabriel was hit by a cloud of smoke and he glared towards the direction of Sam's room. The bastard wasn't paying any attention and now Gabriel's treats were ruined. Grabbing a cloth, he pulled the tray of destroyed cookies out before placing them on the counter. How he would mourn their deaths. After his revenge. His bitter and foul tasting revenge.

Turning the oven off, Gabriel threw the cloth towards the sink before clicking his fingers. Looking at the seemingly perfectly baked cookies, he placed them on a plate. "Sammy," he said sweetly as he noticed the door to his bedroom was open. "The cookies are ready." A quiet curse was heard from inside, followed by the slam of Sam's laptop lid and him rushing to get off of the bedroom.

"Gabe, I swear, I didn't forget. I was just going to check on them-" Gabriel cut the man off with a short kiss. Watching his sweethearts eyes cast down towards the cookie, Gabriel held them out more. "They look great, Gabe."

Snorting out a laugh, Gabriel let Sam take one before holding the plate back by his own chest. "That's because I made them. I am a great chef, even if I usually just magic them up." It was a true statement. Gabriel could easily own his own Bakery- which he'd name Trickers Delights, of course. Perhaps he would open one if Sam wanted them to settle down. It could be fun.

When Sam took the first bite of his cookie, Gabriel snapped out of his thoughts and bit down on his bottom lip to stop himself from smirking. The hard crunch of the cookie could be heard by them both and the next second, Sam was spitting the bite out of his mouth. "What the fuck, Gabriel?"

Faking offence at the other spitting his food out, Gabriel frowned deeply. "Was my food not good enough for you, Sammy? Your reaction is a little... overdone."

"One, that didn't make sense in that context and two, did you decorate the burnt cookies? Are you actually serious right now." The revenge was totally worth getting bitch-face #24. That hadn't been used since Gabriel had turned Dean into a squirrel and placed him in Castiel's trench coat pocket when he wasn't paying attention. It had been entirely innocent. As funny as announcing to Mary she was 'preggars' too. "You are sleeping on the sofa tonight."

"I don't need to sleep, Sammy. You know I only do it because you do." Gabriel gave him a pointed look. "You're the one who let my cookies burn. I spent time on them! I didn't even cheat once."

"Oh no, don't you dare pout," Sam warned his boyfriend. Not that Gabriel knew what he was talking about. What pout could Sammich possibly be talking about? "You're not allowed to pout when you tricked me into eating a burnt cookie."

"It wouldn't have been burnt if you'd just done this one thing for me." Gabriel stuck his tongue out at the other, ignoring how childish his own action had been. Placing the plate on the kitchen table as he paced it, he ignored the footsteps following him.

Strong arms wrapped around his waist and Gabriel sighed quietly leaning back into them with a puff of his cheeks. Exhaling the air slowly as lips trailed along his neck, Gabriel tried to resist Sam. Tried to resist the warmth of the body pressed to his back. Tried to resist the way his Grace seemingly tried to burst out of him. The issue with love is that it is hard to resist. Through war, greed and death; love stayed. Love was something that even God could not have predicted lasting as long as it has.

Sam was the one his Grace was drawn to. Sam was the constant in an eternity of ever changing pain. Although he wouldn't be allowed to keep his Hunter forever, Gabriel wouldn't ever take back his love. Turning in his lovers arms, he placed his hands over the red and blue plaid shirt Sam had on. "I love you." Three pure and innocent words that held so much weight behind them. Love was pain and beauty all at once.

"I love you too, Gabe," was Sam's soft reply. The kiss shared between them was short and sweet. Neither felt the need to extend a moment where the important words had already been said and the moment had been enough to exchange the things best left unsaid.

Gabriel did sleep on the sofa that night but he woke up to a poor excuse for cookies. The whisky eyed angel ate each one with a grin on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this, Sophie, you dick! xx
> 
> If you have any requests, please feel free to post them below in the comments or contact me at bilbowatsonhomes.tumblr.com
> 
> Feel free to leave kudos/feedback. They are always appreciated.  
> As always; be safe and happy, lovelies!


End file.
